


In Regno Patris

by MistressKat



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why don’t you come here and give Daddy a welcome home kiss like a good girl.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Regno Patris

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response for a randomly drawn fandom and prompt: RPF + crossdressing. Written under the influence of Tequila. A one way ticket to hell. Title is (probably mangled) Latin. From a Bible verse. BECAUSE BY THIS POINT I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE.

The key in the door made Jensen’s gut tighten with anticipation. It was Friday and they’d both had a long week, barely seeing each other, and tonight would be a well-deserved treat for both of them. Well tonight, and the weekend really, if Jeff felt like taking him up on his offer.  
  
“Jen?” Jeff’s voice called from the hallway and Jensen could hear him kicking off his boots and dropping the briefcase to the floor.  
  
“In the kitchen!” Jensen shouted and forced himself to focus on the vegetables he was chopping, instead the doorway.  
  
“God damn meeting over-ran,” Jeff was grumbling as he got closer. “Do you want to get take-away or are you—?” The sentence was cut short as Jeff got to the kitchen door and the following silence was absolute.  
  
Jensen bit his lip to stop himself from grinning, the nervous flutter in his stomach intensifying tenfold. He gave himself a count of five, carefully putting down the knife and half-sliced carrot before turning around.  
  
“No need to order in,” he said. “I’ve got everything sorted here, Daddy. All your favorites.” He nodded toward the stir-fry he was preparing first to make the obvious reference and then let his hand trail idly over his hip, fingertips dragging over the soft fabric of the skirt.  
  
“Jesus _fuck_ , Jen,” Jeff breathed out, visibly stunned. Good to know he could still surprise his partner.  
  
And turn him on if the way his gaze had gone heavy and dark was anything to go by.  
  
“You like the outfit, Daddy?” Jensen asked, deliberately provocative now, cocking a hip and letting the hem ride high over his stocking-covered thigh. “I wore it for you.” A cliché sure, but a true one. Jensen had gotten home early today just to have time to prepare not just the dinner but himself too. He had shaved everywhere, and the silky underwear against his bare cock and balls felt unbearably good, the panties already damp at the front. Holding up sheer nude stockings was a white garter belt, and the whole thing was covered with a soft pleated-skirt that came up to mid-thigh and left little to imagination if Jensen bent over or shifted just right. He was wearing a silky blouse with pearly buttons, neatly tucked into the skirt and dragging across his sensitive nipples at every move. He’d left the make-up soft tonight. There was a time for whore-red lips and eyeliner but tonight wasn’t it.  
  
Judging by the look on Jeff’s face – turned on and tender and grateful in equal measure – he’d made the right call.  
  
“Why don’t you go sit down, Daddy,” Jensen said, nodding toward the dining room. Normally they ate in the kitchen but tonight needed something a little more special. “I’ll bring you a drink and appetizer shortly.”  
  
“Alright,” Jeff answered. “I’ll do that. But first…” He smiled, wicked and possessive and so fucking gorgeous it took Jensen’s breath away. “...why don’t you come here and give Daddy a welcome home kiss like a good girl.”  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Jensen answered, voice softened by the role into which he was slipping with long familiarity. He walked over on stockinged feet – no heels tonight – and pressed against Jeff, sighing with pleasure as he felt hands closing around his waist firmly.  
  
The kiss was deep and dirty, Jeff’s hands sliding down to Jensen’s ass, squeezing it softly, rhythmically through the skirt, until he was whimpering into Jeff’s mouth, grinding against him desperately.  
  
“There you go,” Jeff said gruffly, finally pushing Jensen away. “That’s better.” He shoved him gently back, giving his ass a firm slap. “Go get me a drink as promised then.”  
  
Jensen had to steady himself on the counter for a moment, too turned on to even walk, much less operate something as complicated as a bottle and a glass. His cock was hard, pushing against the fabric of his panties, enough to tent even the relatively heavy pleats of the skirt. He knew he looked obscene, _wrecked_ , and the way Jeff chuckled told him it was a look he approved.  
  
“Better hurry now, Jen,” Jeff said, heading to the dining room. “Wouldn’t want Daddy to get impatient, would you?”  
  
Well, that was debatable, because Jeff being impatient certainly had its benefits. But there would be time for that later this weekend too if Jensen played his cards right. For now, he took a deep breath and tried to compose himself enough to finish putting together the tray of starters he’d been preparing.  
  
Five minutes later his hands still shook as he poured a tumbler of whisky, setting that on a tray before picking up the whole thing and carrying it to the dining room.  
  
Jeff was sitting at the head of the table, where Jensen had set his plate. As Jensen walked closer to see what he was doing he almost tripped over his own feet, only managing to keep hold of the tray by sheer force of will.  
  
Jeff slouched on the chair ever so slightly, his legs spread, fly undone as he lazily stroked himself through his underwear; the bulge of his cock prominent. “There you are,” he said, eyes dark and the grin in place. “Now be a good girl and put that tray down on the table.”  
  
Jensen swallowed and did as he was told, bending down to deposit the tray of nibbles where indicated. He was expecting it so managed not to slosh the drink when Jeff’s hand landed on the back of his thigh, fingers trailing along the stocking until they encountered the lace at the edge.  
  
“Fuck, Jen,” Jeff sighed as he found the garter belt, following the strap up to the delicate hem of the panties, stroking the smooth skin at the crease of buttock and thigh. “You’re fucking killing me here.”  
  
“Sorry, Daddy,” Jensen whispered though he wasn’t, not at all. “Sorry, oh… _fuck_ , please, Daddy, _please!_ ” Jeff was palming his silk covered ass with intent now; firm and sure, fingers catching the underside his balls, pressing tantalisingly close to his hole with each pass.  
  
Suddenly the touch was gone and Jensen straightened up, wobbly and confused.  
  
On the chair Jeff was breathing hard, eyes tightly closed, visibly trying to regain control. Jensen waited him out, desperately turned on knowing he was the cause of it.  
  
Finally, Jeff opened his eyes and held out his hand. Wordlessly, Jensen put the glass into it, watching as Jeff downed the whisky in three deep gulps. He slammed the tumbler down onto the table and took a deep breath.  
  
“Let’s taste these appetizers of yours then,” he said. “They certainly look delicious.”  
  
Jensen nodded and then hesitated, glancing at the chair to Jeff’s left uncertainly.  
  
“Why don’t you come and sit on Daddy’s lap,” Jeff said, putting a stop to that idea before it had fully formed. The request might have been phrased like a question but it really wasn’t.  
  
Gingerly, Jensen lowered himself onto Jeff’s lap, his arm coming around his waist to steady him, Jeff’s chest solid behind Jensen’s back, his cock a hard, insistent pressure against his ass. Jensen bit down on a whimper, and the urge to rock back and forth.  
  
“There you go,” Jeff murmured into his ear. “That’s Daddy’s good girl.” He reached past Jensen, pushing them both forward and pressing Jensen more firmly against his erection. They both groaned, and Jeff’s hand shook slightly as he selected one of the small filo-pastry wraps from the tray.  
  
“Open those pretty lips for Daddy now,” he said, bringing the wrap to Jensen’s mouth.  
  
Jensen did, eating the treat off his Daddy’s fingers, licking at crumbs and skin and moaning helplessly when Jeff rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip, calling him gorgeous and filthy and perfect all the while. He fed Jensen three more of the appetizers like that, eating a couple himself in between, until Jensen was squirming constantly, mouth slack with lust and hips stuttering. Jeff’s hands were wandering over Jensen’s body, rubbing at his nipples through the silk of the blouse, leaving bruises on hips, scratching blunt nails over the lace of his stockings, skimming over the straining fabric of his panties.  
  
“God your mouth,” Jeff gritted out, roughly turning Jensen’s head and capturing his lips in a hard kiss that left them both panting. “So wet for me already,” he said, squeezing Jensen’s cock and making him cry out. “You want to make Daddy happy, hmm?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen rasped, “yes, please. Do you want my mouth, Daddy?” He started to slide off Jeff’s lap, ready to fold to his knees, desperate to have Jeff’s cock pushing past his lips, to fill him up.  
  
“I do,” Jeff said, “but later. Right now I want you stay right here and keep doing what you’re doing.” He let go off Jensen entirely and instead grabbed the chair arms, hands curling around the edges with white-knuckled tension.  
  
“Wha—What?” At first Jensen didn’t understand. He turned to look at Jeff, frowning.  
  
“I want your ass,” Jeff clarified, voice rough. “I want you to rub that pretty little behind of yours against me, make me come all over your pants, mark you as mine.”  
  
Jensen’s breath stuttered in his chest, his cock twitching at the command. “Yes,” he nodded, eager. “Yes, Daddy.” He squirmed in Jeff’s lap, too turned on at first to even get a proper rhythm going but soon the grunts of pleasure and bitten off obscenities spurred him to establish a kind of rolling back-and-forth movement that had Jeff’s hips lifting to meet him at every pass.  
  
“Oh god, oh please, Daddy.” Jensen was pleading now, feeling the hard ridge of Jeff’s cock ride between his ass cheeks, his hole clenching repeatedly.  
  
“What do you want, my sweet girl?” Jeff asked. “Do you want Daddy’s cock in your ass? Buried to the hilt and fucking you all loose and sloppy, making you come just from that?”  
  
“Yes, please. Oh _god_ , let me, let me ride you, Daddy. I want to, please, _please_.” Jensen was bouncing up and down on Jeff’s lap now, desperately wanting to touch himself, moaning when Jeff reached out to push the skirt out of the way and revealing the red tip of Jensen’s cock pushing past the waistband of his underwear.  
  
“No,” he said, the word hard and final, Jeff’s mouth open against the curve of Jensen’s shoulder. “You’ll have to beg better than that to get what you really want.”  
  
Jensen sobbed, tears of frustration clouding his vision but he nodded, wanting to be good for his Daddy, wanting to be a good girl. He rocked back and forward again, pressing down, the damp silk of his panties rubbing almost painfully against his own neglected erection.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it,” Jeff grunted, “You rub that greedy hole of yours against Daddy’s cock good and proper and I’ll fill you up later, make you scream… Fuck, that’s it, such a slut, Daddy’s filthy little _slut_ , aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, yes, fuck please, Daddy, come on me, in me, please…” Jensen was crying in earnest now, tears and snot messing his make-up, muscles screaming from effort as rubbed and rubbed, pushed and rolled and pressed against his Daddy’s cock, finally feeling Jeff’s composure break, his hands seizing hold of Jensen’s hips as he snapped his hips up once, twice, three times and then coming wetly against Jensen’s silk covered ass just like he’d promised.  
  
Jensen sobbed in frustration, his own cock pulsing futilely, his ass clenching around nothing as Daddy used him for his own pleasure without any concern for Jensen’s.  
  
It took a few minutes for Jeff’s grip to loosen until finally he sighed, deeply content, and gently turned Jensen around enough for a kiss, this one slow and thorough. Jensen tried to let himself be soothed but he was too turned on, too desperate, to really find any calm. Not that Jeff seemed to mind, his hands slowly resuming their earlier teasing exploration.  
  
Jensen whimpered when those clever fingers pinched a nipple. Jeff chuckled, pleased and a little cruel. “You did good. Daddy’s very pleased,” he said, before unceremoniously shoving Jensen off his lap and onto the floor. “Now clean me up.”  
  
Jensen arranged himself to his knees, lust clumsy but taking care to smooth the hem of his skirt to a flattering line. Carefully, he pulled Jeff’s cock out of his underwear and licked it clean, gentle on the skill sensitive skin as he lapped and kissed, worshipping his Daddy who let him be his good girl, who let Jensen be of use.  
  
“Oh you are good, aren’t you?” Jeff asked, sighing in pleasure as Jensen hummed around his softening cock. Idly he pushed a foot between Jensen’s spread legs, flexing his toes against the hardness he found under the skirt pleats.  
  
Jensen almost gagged in his effort not to bite down and quickly drew his mouth away, his head falling back as he rubbed himself helplessly against his Daddy’s foot like a dog in heat.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Jeff said, laughing meanly. “Time for dinner now though, I’m getting hungry.” He pulled his foot away and tucked himself back into his trousers while Jensen was still trying to fight back his orgasm that had for a moment teetered so tantalisingly close yet out of reach.  
  
“Go get the food, girl,” Jeff said, watching with amusement as Jensen scrambled to his feet, unsteady and unfocussed. “And maybe afterwards I’ll let you ride Daddy’s leg, like the little bitch you are.”  
  
Jensen exhaled shakily and curtsied, before heading to the kitchen.


End file.
